l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Asahina family
The Asahina family was the shugenja family of the Crane Clan. They were also noted pacifists, and their beliefs often led them to be less involved in matters of clan and imperial politics than the other families of the Crane. History The family originated from a Lion-Phoenix-Crane dispute. Isawa Asahina, the Phoenix Master of Air, who was violently obsessed with the Phoenix's war with the Lion when the Crane wanting to end the conflict brokered a peace treaty. In a response to the accord, Asahina turned his wrath upon the Crane for having the audacity to meddle. His rampage ended in the village of Kimura when Doji Kiriko, the Crane Clan Champion's daughter, threw herself repeatedly in front of Asahina's attacks thereby saving the lives of hundreds of villagers. He was so moved by her bravery that he realised the grievious mistakes his rage had driven him into. He left the Phoenix and nursed Kiriko back to health, renouncing violence forever. When she was fully healed, he married her and was granted his own family within the Crane. The two of them founded Shinden Asahina and started the pacifistic Asahina family. Way of the Crane, pp. 33-34 Way of the Crane, p. 45 Isawa Asahina forsook the use of Fire when he forswore violence and joined the Crane. He turned his talents to Air, the element of healing instead, and now it is common for many of the Asahina shugenja use this element. Secrets of the Crane, p. 21 Clan War In 1125 the Crab armies of Hida Kisada assaulted the Asahina lands, alongside with their Shadowlands allies. Kamu no Oni, Ugulu no Oni, and goblins terrified the peaceful shugenja. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 115 Crane Civil War In 1132 the Great Sea Spider was awakened by the shame and dishonor created by the Crane Civil War. It fed upon the blood spilled in hatred, growing larger and more powerful. Kumo became responsible for great destruction. The Asahina mastered a spell that sent it back into a deep sleep, Creatures of Rokugan, p. 27 the Kumo's Black Embrace. Magic of Rokugan, p. 40 Spirit Wars During the War of Spirits the Asahina denied the lands of the Crane cutting the bridges into their lands. Bridged Pass (Spirit Wars flavor) Fudoist Scandal In 1199 were exposed the connections of the Asahina with the Fudoists, a heretical sect of the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Asahina Nanae, the Jade Champion, was obliged by her lord Doji Makoto to abdicate, Shadow of Disgrace, by Shawn Carman to save face for her family after it was revealed that the Asahina had permitted the Fudoists to remain hidden away within their lands, growing within the Empire like a disease that nearly crippled the Colonies. The Jade Championship: Shadow of Disgrace (Storyline Tournament) Politics Asahina Daimyo The Asahina daimyo was always the eldest shugenja in the ruling bloodline. Vacant Throne, p. 112 The following were the known daimyo of the Asahina: Within the family Mon of the Asahina The mon of the Asahina was a crane's head, holding in its beak a peach blossom. Schools & Paths The following were the Schools and Paths within the Asahina family: * Asahina Shugenja * Asahina Archer * Asahina Duelist * Asahina Feng Shui Master * Asahina Sohei * Fetishist Lands The Asahina provinces were the furthest south of any Crane lands, wedged between the lands of the Crab and Mantis. Most of the land consisted of plains or beaches, and they were well fed with a great deal of arable farmland. Secrets of the Crane, p. 14 Provinces The following were known provinces under the control of the Asahina family;Secrets of the Crane, p. 96 * Anshin province (A1) * Shinkyou province (A3) * Wakiaiai province (A2) Holdings * Asahina Seido * Bunya sano Asahina * Jukami Mura * Oni Mura * Shinden Asahina * Tsangusuri Daigaku * Wall Above the Ocean Village Asahina * Daimyo Asahina Category:Crane Clan Families